OC for my story!
by Geekytamapanda
Summary: I really need OC's for my story, Outcats. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I really need tons of help for OCs. Please submit your OCS! I will use them for my upcoming story, Outcats. And could you include some descriptions for the cats? And for the cats i have already made! Thanks!  
**

Shadowclan Leader: Snakestar

Deputy: ?

Medicine cat: Dawnwish

Warriors: Rusticclaw

I need at least 25 more warriors, queens, and elders for shadowclan

Thunderclan Leader: Shimmerstar

Deputy: Honeybee

Medicine Cat: ?

Warriors: Trebleclaw

I need at least 25 more warriors, queens, and elders for Thunderclan

Windclan Leader:?

Deputy :?

Medicine Cat: ?

Warriors: ?

I need at least 25 more warriors, queens, and elders for Windclan

Riverclan Leader: ?

Deputy: ?

Medicine Cat: ?

Warriors: ?

I need at least 25 more warriors, queens, and elders for Riverclan

 **Thanks again!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So far thanks to: Pandachops13, Pebbleshine, Whisker Sage, warriorscatsrox, Tina Vainamoinen, snowwolf12132! Still need more, but here is the updated warriors count!**

Shadowclan Leader: Snakestar (Brown tom with snake-like red eyes)

Deputy: Ravenfall (White she-cat with black splotches across her pelt with pale green eyes)

Medicine cat: Dawnwish (White and brown she-cat with midnight blue eyes)

Apprentice: Mudpaw (Dark-brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Warriors: Rusticclaw (Brown tom with pale brown eyes)

Streamskip ( Long furred silvery-grey tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws with pale eyes)

Jaggedtooth (Dark brown tabby tom with piercing icy blue eyes with saber like teeth)

Stonedust ( Grey tom with darker flecks of grey and amber eyes)

Hollyspots ( Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes)

Darkfire ( Dark-ginger tom with green eyes)

Brakenpelt (Blackish-brown tom with green eyes)

(I only need 10 more shadowclan warriors! Yay!

Apprentices: Silverpaw (Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Snowpaw ( White she-cat with grey flecks and blue eyes)

Mudpaw (Medicine cat apprentice)

Queens and Kits: ?

Elders: Specklenose (Mottled, silver-white she-cat with blue eyes)

* * *

Thunderclan Leader: Shimmerstar (Silver-and-white she-cat with dark green eyes)

Deputy: Honeybee (Brown and pale gold she-cat with dark brown eyes)

Medicine Cat: Willowfur ( Grey tabby she-cat with white tail tip, underbelly, and sky-blue eyes)

Warriors: Trebleclaw (Cream tom with blue eyes)

Foxtail (Ginger tom with amber eyes and has a bushy, fox-like tail

Leafwish (Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and bridge of nose is white)

Cinderclaw (Grey tom with blue eyes)

Thornheart (Pale brown tom with cream underbelly and paws with green eyes)

Flashpelt (Red furred tom with dark brown eyes)

Only 10 more!

Apprentices: ?

Queens and Kits: Honeybee, mother of Fawnkit, Creamkit, and Darkkit.

Fawnkit (Brown she-kit with white paws and muzzle, with green eyes)

Creamkit (Cream furred she-kit with blue eyes)

Darkkit (Dark brown tom with brown eyes)

I need one more queen and her kits!

Elders: ?

* * *

Windclan Leader: Amberstar (Honey golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

Deputy: Trailblaze (Pure black she-cat with pine brown front eyes, and ginger red back paws, and forest green eyes)

Medicine cat: Willowbreeze ( Pure white tom with light grey ear tips and light blue eyes)

Warriors: Sundapple (Average golden-ginger tom with small patches of darker ginger along eyes on his body with light blue eyes)

Nightstripe (Black tabby tom with light blue eyes)

Sweetspring (Calico she-cat with sky blue eyes)

Frosttooth (White tom with dark grey ears and paws with forest green eyes)

I need 12 more warriors!

Apprentices: ?

Queens and kits: Sweetfrost (Small pale grey she-cat with bright ginger underbelly and paws with golden eyes. Mother to Eaglekit, Spottedkit, and Snailkit)

Eaglekit (Small brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Spottedkit (White she-cat with ginger and grey spots, with amber eyes)

Snailkit (Tiny grey tabby she-cat with fiery orange amber eyes)

Elders: ?

* * *

Riverclan Leader: ?

Deputy:?

Medicine Cat: Pebblewhisker (Mottled pale grey tom with lighter grey paw and underbelly, with sky blue eyes and long whiskers.

Warriors:?

16 more!

Apprentices: ?

Queens and Kits: ?

Elders: ?

 **Again, thanks to every who has contributed so far! xoxo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone! I got lazy, but for sure i will put up the names of everyone next chapter.**

Updates!

Shadowclan Leader: Snakestar (Brown tom with snake-like red eyes)

Deputy: Ravenfall (White she-cat with black splotches across her pelt with pale green eyes)

Medicine cat: Dawnwish (White and brown she-cat with midnight blue eyes)

Apprentice: Mudpaw (Dark-brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Warriors: Rusticclaw (Brown tom with pale brown eyes)

Streamskip ( Long furred silvery-grey tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws with pale eyes)

Jaggedtooth (Dark brown tabby tom with piercing icy blue eyes with saber like teeth)

Stonedust ( Grey tom with darker flecks of grey and amber eyes)

Hollyspots ( Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes)

Darkfire ( Dark-ginger tom with green eyes)

Brakenpelt (Blackish-brown tom with green eyes)

Crowclaw (Tall, pure black tom with dark grey spots under eyes, brown eyes)

Raveneyes (Pure white she-cat with black ears and sharp brown eyes)

Spruceclaw (Dark brown marbled tom with dark green eyes)

Juniperleap (Dark grey tabby tom with greyish brown muzzle and amber eyes)

Cedarfeather (Light brown spotted tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes)

Spruceclaw (Dark brown marbled tom with dark green eyes)

Juicefur (Russet tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes)

Apprentices: Silverpaw (Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Snowpaw ( White she-cat with grey flecks and blue eyes)

Mudpaw (Medicine cat apprentice)

Queens and Kits: Yarrowwing (Lanky, dusty gold she-cat with patches of white fur around her body, with amber eyes. Mother of Yellowkit, Swiftkit, and Marigoldkit.

Yellowkit (Small, dark grey she-kit with little white dots under her amber eyes)

Swiftkit (Stocky, pure white tom with patches of black around his body, and amber eyes)

Marigoldkit (Large, dusty gold tom with white paws with brown eyes)

Blackmoon (Jet black she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Shadowkit and Twlightkit)

Shadowkit (Black tom with green eyes)

Twlightkit (Black she-kit with blue eyes)

Elders: Specklenose (Mottled, silver-white she-cat with blue eyes)

* * *

Thunderclan Leader: Shimmerstar (Silver-and-white she-cat with dark green eyes)

Deputy: Honeybee (Brown and pale gold she-cat with dark brown eyes)

Medicine Cat: Willowfur ( Grey tabby she-cat with white tail tip, underbelly, and sky-blue eyes)

Yarrowsong (Pale ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Warriors: Trebleclaw (Cream tom with blue eyes)

Foxtail (Ginger tom with amber eyes and has a bushy, fox-like tail

Leafwish (Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and bridge of nose is white)

Cinderclaw (Grey tom with blue eyes)

Thornheart (Pale brown tom with cream underbelly and paws with green eyes)

Flashpelt (Red furred tom with dark brown eyes)

Snowstep (Tall, light grey tom with white paws and light blue eyes)

Tallleap (Tall, light cream she-cat with light amber eyes, with shredded right ear)

Whiteblaze (Small, pure white tom with light blue eyes)

Swiftflight (Skinny gray and white tom with green eyes)

Icyheart (Silver she-cat with a shaded gray pelt and amber eyes)  
Stripefeather (Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes)  
Leopardtooth (Black and white tom with long, pointed teeth and blue eyes)  
Needlefur (Gray tabby tom with spiky fur that sticks out everywhere and orange eyes)  
Cloudsky (Blue-gray and white tom with a pale grayish-white underbelly and blue eyes)  
Pinefall (Brownish-ginger tom with green eyes)  
Sandwhisker (Light ginger tom with yellow-green eyes)  
Aspenleaf ( Cinnamon and white tabby she-cat with dark brown spots and amber eyes)  
Smokewind (Charcoal colored tom with patches of black and dark, shaded green eyes)

Apprentices: ?

Queens and Kits: Honeybee, mother of Fawnkit, Creamkit, and Darkkit.

Fawnkit (Brown she-kit with white paws and muzzle, with green eyes)

Creamkit (Cream furred she-kit with blue eyes)

Darkkit (Dark brown tom with brown eyes)

Applecloud (Mother of Lightkit and Hailkit, A a lithe, pure white she-cat with cream paws and light green eyes)

Lightkit (Small, light grey tom with a pure white stomach and light blue eyes)

Hailkit (Small, pure white tom with light green eyes)

Russetheart (Red tabby she-cat with unusual violet-grey eyes, mother of Flamekit, and Maplekit)

Flamekit (Orange tom with patchy white tail and grey eyes)

Maplekit (Tortoiseshell she-cat with a red tail tip, paws, underbelly, and eartips, with amber eyes)

Elders: Cloudfall (Pure white tom with two badly nipped ears, one blind left eye, and one right amber eye)

Mothshine (Tall, cream she-cat with white paws and light green eyes)

Fernpelt (Lanky, cream tom with spiky pelt and pelt and light green eyes)

* * *

Windclan Leader: Amberstar (Honey golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

Deputy: Trailblaze (Pure black she-cat with pine brown front eyes, and ginger red back paws, and forest green eyes)

Medicine cat: Willowbreeze ( Pure white tom with light grey ear tips and light blue eyes)

Gorseleaf (Dappled black and white with amber eyes)

Warriors: Sundapple (Average golden-ginger tom with small patches of darker ginger along eyes on his body with light blue eyes)

Nightstripe (Black tabby tom with light blue eyes)

Sweetspring (Calico she-cat with sky blue eyes)

Frosttooth (White tom with dark grey ears and paws with forest green eyes)

Heatherfur (Lithe, light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

Harefrost (Short furred, light brown tom with white paws and amber eyes)

Ivysnare (Muscular dusty brown tom with yellow eyes)

Sunpelt (Pale ginger tom with amber eyes)

Apprentices: Runningpaw (Lithe, light brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes)

Acornpaw (Broad shouldered, dark brown tom with amber eyes)

Hazelpaw (Small, light brown tabby tom with two front white paws and amber eyes)

Queens and kits: Sweetfrost (Small pale grey she-cat with bright ginger underbelly and paws with golden eyes. Mother to Eaglekit, Spottedkit, and Snailkit)

Eaglekit (Small brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Spottedkit (White she-cat with ginger and grey spots, with amber eyes)

Snailkit (Tiny grey tabby she-cat with fiery orange amber eyes)

Ripplewing (Black she-cat with white chest and green eyes, mother of Hawkkit and Dewkit)

Hawkkit (Reddish-brown tom with amber eyes)

Dewkit (Dark grey tom with blue eyes)

Lavendernose (Grey she-cat with deep midnight purple eyes, mother of Lilykit, Greykit, Sparrowkit, and Forestkit)

Lilykit (Dark grey she-kit with forest green eyes)

Greykit (Grey tom with midnight blue eyes)

Sparrowkit (Dusty brown tom with dark purple eyes)

Forestkit (Blue she-kit with green eyes)

Elders: ?

* * *

Riverclan Leader: Redstar (Glossy furred, ginger tom with dusty green eyes)

Deputy: Rippletail (Grayish black she-cat with long, furry rippling tail, lake blue eyes)

Medicine Cat: Pebblewhisker (Mottled pale grey tom with lighter grey paw and underbelly, with sky blue eyes and long whiskers )

Apprentice: Mintpaw (Light brown with white underbelly)

Echopaw (Light silvery grey she-cat with unusual light brown blotches over body, with light grey eyes)

Warriors: Redlight (Black and white she-cat with ice blue eyes)

Berryfoot (Tall, brown tom with a ginger red front left paw, and dusty green eyes)

Shallowpool (Stiff, dark brown tom with dark grey legs, and dusty green eyes)

Rushwater (Spikey-furred grey and white tom with smokey blue eyes)

Fleckedpelt (Dark grey tom with lighter flecks and blue eyes)

Waterpelt (White tom with silver paws and blue eyes)

Brightsnow (White she-cat with green eyes)

Frostberry (Brown she-cat with white markings and amber eyes)

Mossypelt (Black with white spots and green eyes)

Willowwater (White she-cat with bright blue eyes)

Goldfoot (Golden tabby tom with white paws and green eyes)

Apprentices: Dewpaw (White and ginger tom with green eyes)

Ginsengpaw (Bright ginger she-cat with orange eyes)

Quartzpaw (Silver tabby tom with yellow eyes)

Queens and Kits: Lakefur (Lithe, grey blue she-cat with light eyes. Mother of Reedkit)

Reedkit (Small, ginger she-cat with blue eyes)

Creekflower (Speckled dusty brown she-cat with a striped tail with blue eyes, mother of Bravekit)

Bravekit (Brown tabby tom with a white tail tip and green eyes)

Elders: Barktail (Tall, dark grey tom with a brown tail with dusty green eyes)

Rosepelt (Dignified, ginger she-cat with dark green eyes)

Rainshimmer (Pale grey she-cat with amber eyes)

Duckleap (Brown tom with greying muzzle and dark blue eyes)

Toadskip (Dark black and brown tom with green eyes)

Cloudfall (Grey tom with white feet and blind eyes)

 **Now i can finally sit back from three hours of typing. Ahh...**


End file.
